mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Forgetful
Mr. Forgetful is the fourteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Forgetful *'Color': Dark Blue *'shape': Egg Shape *'Gender ': Male *Likes: *Love: Little Miss Wise *'Family ': Unknown *Friends:Unknown *Rivals:Unknown *Release date: 1976 *'Job': being Forgetful & dumb *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Forgetful has a short memory. One day he has to remember a message for Farmer Fields to say that there's a sheep loose in the lane. Can he remember the message? Sadly, no. but he says "there's a goose asleep in the rain." International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Étourdi (French), Don Memorion (Spanish), Unser Herr Vergesslich (German), Meneer Vergeetal (Dutch), 健忘先生 (Taiwan), 잊어씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Ξεχασιάρης (Greek), Bay Unutkan (Turkish), Fætter Glemsom (Danish), מר שכחן (Hebrew) and Senhor Esquecido (Portuguese).and Mownser Twfon-Hrneti mr forgetful is blue List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Farmer *Mrs. Parcel Counterparts * Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake, both are blue and forget alot) * Fifi Forget Me Not (Fifi and the Flowertots, both forget) *Mr. Stupid (in his own series, both are stupid (though Mr. Stupid almost kills himself by a train and Mr. Forgetful doesn't do that)) *Bowser Jr. (Nintendo, both do random stuff and mistake the Princess and sheep as momma and a goose) *Dr. Zitbag (Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop, both are stupid) *Tara and Tamara (Pinky and Perky, all three get people's names wrong) *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, they both have the same colors excluding white, and they both forget alot) *Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are forgetful) *Brain (Top Cat, both are dimwitted) *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue and forgetful) *Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants, both are forgetful) *Sidney (Thomas and Friends, both are blue and forgetful) *Dory (Finding Nemo, both are blue and forgetful) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are forgetful, stupid and say's "D'oh!" *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are forgetful sometimes) *Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street, both lack intelligence) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, both lack intelligence) Trivia * In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he sounds like Old Man Jenkins. * In Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter, he called Little Miss Wise Little Miss Dotty and Little Miss Giggles by mistake. * He doesn't even know his name. * He hasn't cried yet, so it is unknown if he does though. * He has made an appearance on Cartoon Network's "MAD" parody, "Cowboys & Alien Force". His body looks the same, but, resembles Mr. Impossible. He was shown talking to Jake about forgetting the title before Jon Favreau snatched him. * He made a cameo in Boats Title character other appearances This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Little Miss Fun (mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Bad *Mr. Birthday *Little Miss Magic to the rescue. (TV) *Mr. Bump Goes On A Trip (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey, waiter! (TV)(he called Little Miss Wise Little Miss Dotty and Little Miss Giggles by mistake) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV) See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose